User blog:A Five Star Dining Experience/Yousef McCoy
Yousef McCoy is a middle-aged man; a man who is unprepared to witness, endure and journey through an event of biblical proportions. When the trumpets sound, the earth, and the skies tremble in fear; a rain of molten ash and rock lay waste on the unworthy, Judgement Day is here. Inspiration: Guts (Berserk) Appearance Yousef is a young caucasian male at the age of 20, with a build between skinny and average. His face consists of dark green eyes and an oval shaped head with neatly combed black hair. You can say that he is rather a tad bit handsome of his appearance. Personality Yousef is a very nice and welcoming man; his appearance, as well as his friendly personality, make the concept of intimidation non-existent. If an old woman ever accidentally dropped her groceries on the ground, you'll be sure that he'd go over to where that woman is and help her with those groceries. Yousef also tends to stray from large crowds or events for that matter, mainly sticking to himself and working on anything going on in his life; whether it is work, or just reading a book under a shade at a local park, making Yousef a seemingly shy person. Backstory Yousef was sitting on a small sized couch in his living room while watching a movie on his medium sized TV. The movie that he was watching was Lord of The Rings: Fellowship of the Ring, one of his favorite movies. He found everything about the movie to be perfect, the characters, the lore, the story, the CGI, everything; Yousef's favorite character in the movie is Gandalf; how cool would it be if you could go on adventures with such a badass wizard like him? Most of the time, Yousef would daydream about being in a fantasy world, where he laid as dominant warrior, having himself unmatched to even the most terrifying enemies; as well as being a major attraction to the most beautiful women. Alas, those are just mere fantasies, childish yet seductive fantasies; Yousef's reality, however, is obviously something completely different. Yousef lives by himself in a small apartment, with a small sized bedroom, bathroom kitchen, and living room. He currently works at Stop & Shop, a grocery store; his job role is being a shelver, earning about $9.33 by the hour. Clearly not dream job, but hey, a job's a job and Yousef is very glad to have one. Yousef also goes to a community college as well; he is studying psychology to learn and master in detecting human behavior, in hopes that he can achieve the necessary degrees to become a psychiatrist; wishing to help people who are depressed or just struggling with their lives. While watching the movie, Yousef is dressed in his work clothes which consists of slim khaki pants, black sneakers, and a white short-sleeved collar. Yousef normally leaves for work at 4:30, right now it's 4:17. As he is comfortably watching the movie, his cell phone then rings. Yousef then picks up and checks his phone to see who it is, James Reynolds, a long time friend that he met in 5th grade. Yousef wasn't big on friends, which is something he is totally used to. He likes having to have a few friends, which makes it easy to get around and in order to make drama not too much of a known thing. Yousef then answered his call, "Hey, what's up, man?" Yousef began. "Dude have you looked outside?" James said in a rather frantic voice, "No, why?" Yousef responded, "The sky is literally red dude, like, blood red." James said having slight nervousness in his voice. "You gotta be kidding me, James, really?" "I'm not fucking kidding, go outside and check for yourself" James insisted. Yousef sighed "Fine", he then picked up his remote, turned off his TV, and lifted himself off his couch in a lazy manner. Yousef exited his apartment door and walked down a stairway in his apartment complex, eventually ending at his apartment complex's door. Yousef opened the door and went outside, he then looked up into the sky. James was crying wolf, and the wolf definitely there. The sky was an ominous dark red, with no clouds in sight, the darkness of the color made it seem like if it was nighttime, that, and the fact the sun was nowhere to be seen as well. Yousef then turned his head over to his left, then his right. He found multiple people from different apartment complexes outside looking at the sky in awe, as well as in fear. Some were talking to friends or neighbors in question on what's going on with the sky, others were just looking in interest. Yousef then went back to his phone, still looking at the sky with wide eyes. "Hey, man this is some freaky phenomenon going on here." He said, "I know, my sister and my mom are outside right now looking at this shit, it's all over the news too." "What do you think is going on?" James questioned. "I dunno, it's probably just some weird ass phenomenon we don't know about, I think it's best to just ignore it in hopes that it will go away." Yousef stated, "Yeah" James agreed. Yousef then looked at the time on his phone, 4:27. "Alright James, I have to go to work now, I'll talk to you some other time, ok?" Yousef said "Alright man, take care" James finished. Yousef then ended the call and walked over to where his car was his complex's parking lot. Yousef drove out from his apartment complex area, and into the street; he then turned on his front car lights since it was pretty dark outside. Down the road that he was driving on, loads of people where outside, some pointing to the sky, talking with friends or strangers, the same deal. Brandon then turned on the radio to listen to some music; his most tuned in radio station was playing Land Down Under by Men at Work, nice. Yousef almost near his destination of the workplace, as his ears were lost in his favorite music, a painfully loud sound of what it seemed like numerous trumpets bellowed snapped Yousef back into reality. He instantly stopped the car and covered his ears in pain, as he looked out his car window to see countless numbers of people scattering around in fear, many running to nearest buildings for safety, whilst Yousef was still in his car, with his hands still covering his ears. At first, he thought of sirens, thinking that America was under attack or something, but he was fully aware that the sound was pretty far from a regular nuclear siren. Yousef then looked up through his windshield and saw a burst of white light at a far distance. His eyes slowly widened in fear at what's happening through his line of sight. Blood red sky opened a rift of white heavenly beings with wings pouring out with divine glory. Then, another burst of light appeared, and at almost an instant a car almost near to where Yousef was at exploded from a sudden impact coming from the sky. Yousef jerked back in fear and surprise and quickly notice that a very small meteorite destroyed the car, he then looked up and saw a countless number of meteorites falling from the sky. Out of adrenaline, he started the car and pressed on the pedal. Yousef quickly looked to his right and saw a gas station filled with some people that ran for cover get struck by a huge piece of a meteorite, resulting in the building getting decimated, instantly killing anybody that was inside. As Yousef sped through the road, 100's of citizens ran for their lives in the most random directions; he then saw a woman forcefully getting pulled out of a car with a baby in her from a random male; speeding off with the car and leaving the woman and her baby on the road with cries of help, cries that were never answered and were slowly died out in the screams of a terrified crowd. The ground then began the shake uncontrollably, which then began opening up huge sinkholes in the most random locations; Yousef quickly looked to his left and saw a Wendys, Yousef's favorite fast food restaurant, getting eaten up whole by the gluttonous ground. Yousef's sanity was nearing its end, his hand filled with sweat, making it very difficult to hang on to the wheel. Yousef then finally makes it to a highway that exits Adelanto and noticed up head that there are abandoned cars blocking the road, along with large numbers people running for their lives. "Fuck!" Yousef screamed in anxiousness. Yousef then pressed on the brakes and frantically unbuckled his seatbelt, he exited the car and sprinted like he never sprinted before. Yousef looked behind and saw the numerous glow of falling meteorites and what seemed to be angels. Then, without noticing, the ground began to crack under his feet, which the ground began to open, forming a sinkhole. Yousef then looked down and saw this. As the sinkhole opened, Yousef accelerated as fast as he could to avoid the sinkhole and jumped over a gaping hole that formed under his feet. Yousef then landed and hanged on the edge of the hole, he looked behind himself and saw numerous people falling to their deaths with bloodcurdling screams. Tears streamed down on Yousef's face''. What the fuck is going is going on!? He thought. Without being aware, the ledge Yousef was hanging on the began to crumble and give out. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!!!!" Yousef screamed at the top of his lungs, "SOMEBODY HELP!!" Yousef cried, alas, the cries of help Yousef yelled out were never truly answered, it was only answered with more screams coming from many people trying to survive. Once the ledge crumbled, Yousef then fell. Once he was falling, it was like everything was in slow motion, and the last thing Yousef saw, was seemed to be 4 entities on what looked to be like horses, appearing from the sky with such divine presence, Yousef vision then became black. - "Yousef," his mother said, "You need to remember that you need to always pray before you go to sleep," she said accordingly. A 17-year-old Yousef huffed, "Do I really have to do this everyday ma?" his mother smiled, "Of course we always have to pay out respects to God at the end of every day, since he shows infinite capacity for love, something that we humans would never be capable of doing, we might as well give out every ounce of our love and faith in return." Yousef mother stated. Yousef rolled his eyes, he honestly thought the bible was a bunch of baloney, something that he was never really intrigued in reading. His mother would tell him at times that if he didn't believe in god, he would go to hell or some crap; he believed that this was some type of blatant trick just so he would pray. Yousef then went over to the edge of his bed and went on his knees, he had his hands folded, he placed his head down. "Alright, with me." Yousef's mother started, Yousef than began to follow along: "Lord who art in heaven, hollowed by thy name-" - The heat was far beyond unbearable. As Yousef was reminded of the devastation of the twin towers of the World Trade Center on September 11, 2001, when some people, rather than facing the 2,000-degree heat, chose to plummet to their death by leaping out a window. It was reported that a person subjected to that temperature would be completely incinerated in about fifteen seconds. Those people chose to make that leap rather than face the intensity of those flames for even fifteen seconds. Some scientists have reported that the core temperature of the center of the earth is approximately twelve thousand degrees. This was something that you had to endure for eternity. Yousef could see the outlines of people through the flames. The screams from the condemned souls were deafening and relentless. There was no safe place, no safe moment, no temporary relief of any kind. In media, it has been heard of merciless acts of terrorists. In some cases, their victims knew death would come by brutal decapitation. Try to imagine the terror the victims felt as they awaited their fate. In hell, this state of fear never ceases for even one second. It lasts for an eternity. When Yousef first arrived in hell, he noticed that he was naked, which was a form of shame and vulnerability. In such a hostile environment, that vulnerability adds another layer of helplessness and fear to an already terrified mind. In hell, Yousef experienced extreme misery and exhaustion. The continual emotional, mental and physical trauma feeds this vicious cycle of sleep deprivation. Yousef desperately longs for even a few minutes of rest, but he will never, ever get that privilege. In hell you never sleep, rest, find a quiet moment. Any form of rest is completely non-existent. There was no rest from the torments, the screams, the fear, the thirst, the lack of breath, no sleep, the stench, the heat, the hopelessness, and the isolation from people. Yousef cried, even though his tears evaporated almost instantly; he missed talking and having fun times with his friends, especially James. Yousef desperately wanted to talk to a human being, but he knew he would never get that chance. He was kept from any kind of fellowship, conversation, or human interaction. As Yousef lifted his head, he began to look around and he immediately realized that he was not alone. Yousef saw two enormous beasts, unlike anything he ever saw before. These creatures were approximately ten to thirteen feet tall. These towering beasts were far, far beyond intimidating. It is one thing to be threatened by someone much taller than you, but these creatures were not of this natural world. Yousef recognized that they were entirely evil and they were gazing at him with pure, unrestrained hatred, which completely paralyzed him with fear. "Evil" and "Terror" stood before Yousef. Those creatures were an intensely concentrated manifestation of those two forces. Yousef still had no idea where he was, and felt utterly panicked. Although he had no point of reference, no familiarity with anything he was experiencing and had no understanding of how he got there. Still, Yousef faced with an unimaginable reality that a tortuous death seemed certain. The creatures weren't animals, but they clearly didn't look human either. Each giant beast resembled a reptile in appearance but took on human form. Their arms and legs were unequal in length, out of proportion- without symmetry. The first one had bumps and scales all over its grotesque body. It had a protruding jaw, gigantic teeth, and large sunken-in-eyes. This creature was stout and powerful, with thick legs and abnormally large feet. It was pacing violently like a caged bull, and its demeanor was extremely ferocious. The second beast was taller and thinner, with very long arms and razor-sharp fins that covered its body. Protruding from its hands were claws that were nearly a foot long personality seemed different from the first being. It was certainly no less evil, but it remained rather still. He could hear the creatures speaking to each other. Although Yousef could not identify what language it was, somehow he could understand their words. Their words were blasphemous language that spewed from their mouths expressing extreme hatred for God. Suddenly they turned their attention toward Yousef. They looked like hungry predators staring at their prey. Yousef was terrified. Like an insect in a deadly spider's web. He felt helpless, trapped, and frozen with fear. Yousef knew he had become the object of their hostility, and he felt a violent evil presence such as he had never felt before and greater than anything Yousef could've imagined. They possessed a hatred that far surpassed any hatred a person could have, and now that hatred was directed straight to Yousef. Yousef desperately tried to get up and run. But as he lay on the ashy ground, he noticed that he had absolutely no strength in his body, Yousef could barely move, ''Why don't I have any strength? Yousef thought weakly, I feel so defenseless. '' Psalms 88:4 - "''I am counted with them that go down into the pit: I am as a man that hath no strength" Yousef knew that it was much more than physical weakness that he was feeling. Indeed, it was a weakness of every form. Yousef was mentally and emotionally drained, even though he had been hell for only a few minutes. Most of humanity has experienced a loss of strength and energy after intense weeping, emotional distress, or grief. After a time of healing, we regain that strength thought it may take years. However, at that moment, Yousef felt that there would never be a time for recuperating from the literal weight that had fallen upon him - a weight of hopeless despair. Two more creatures had come as well, which gave Yousef the feeling that these four beings had been "assigned" to him. He felt as though he was being "sized up" and that his torment would be their amusement. As they came, the light vanished. It became absolutely pitch black. Yousef had no idea why the sudden and intense darkness had begun, but he sensed that the light that had been present had been an intrusion and that the atmosphere had now returned to its normal state of darkness. One of the creatures picked Yousef up. The strength of the beast was amazing. Yousef was comparable to the weight of a water glass in its hand. Instinctively, Yousef knew that the creature holding him had strength approximately one thousand times greater than a man. The beast then threw Yousef against a wall, he crumbled onto the floor. He had felt as though every bone in his body had been broken. He felt pain, but it was as if the pain was being somehow softened. He knew he did not experience the full brunt of the pain. Yousef thought, How was it blocked? '' The second beast, with its razor-like claws and sharp protruding fins, then grabbed Yousef from behind in a bear hug. As it pressed Yousef against its chest, its sharp fins pierced his back. Yousef felt like a ragdoll in its clutches in comparison to its enormous size. He then reached around and plunged its claws into his chest and ripped them outward. Yousef's flesh hung from his body like ribbons as he fell again to the ground. These creatures had no respect for the human body - how remarkably it is made. Yousef would always eat right, exercise, and stay in shape, but none of that mattered as my body was being destroyed right before my eyes. Yousef knew that he could not escape this torture via death, for not even that was an option. Death penetrated him but eluded him. The creatures seem to derive pleasure in the pain and terror they inflicted upon Yousef. Psalm 116:3 - ''"The sorrows of death compassed me, and the pains of hell gat hold upon me: I found trouble and sorrow." How Yousef yearned for death, but there would be none. He pleaded for mercy, but they had none - absolutely no mercy. They seem to be incapable of it. They were pure evil. No mercy existed in this place. Mercy is from God in heaven. The mental anguish Yousef felt was indescribable. Asking for mercy from such evil only seemed to heighten their desire to torment him even more. Yousef was conscious of the fact that there was no fluid coming from his wounds. No blood, no water, nothing. At this time, he did not stop to wonder why. He was extremely nauseous from the terrible, foul stench coming from these creatures. It was absolutely disgusting, foul, and rotten. It was, by far, the most putrid smells Yousef had ever encountered. If you could take every rotten thing you can imagine, such as an open sewer, rotten meat, spoiled eggs, sour milk, dead rotting animal flesh, and sulfur, and magnify it a thousand times, you might come close. The odor was extremely toxic, and that alone should have killed Yousef. Yousef knew some of the things that he experienced were a thousand times worse than what would be possible on the earth's surface - things such as the odors mentioned, the strength of the demons, the loudness of the screams, the dryness and loneliness felt. Yousef somehow managed to move a bit and dragged himself away from the creatures. Apparently, the creatures allowed Yousef to crawl without stopping him. Yousef's first instinct was to get as far away as possible. Again, Yousef desperately wanted to run. All he could think of was to get up onto his feet. However, every move to get up took great effort. After tremendous extortion, Yousef was finally able to stand, he was thoroughly exhausted and, at the same time, very frustrated at how hard simple movement had become. Though Yousef could stand, he could not run, and fear continued to bind itself around him as a snake constricting its prey. Yousef took a moment to check his surroundings and noticed that he was standing in a middle of a cave. The wall wrapped around him and led to the vast expanse of the pit. As Yousef looked at the walls, he saw that there were covered with thousands of hideous creatures. These demonic creatures were all sizes and shapes. Some of them had four legs and were the size of bears. Others stood upright and were about the size of gorillas. They were all terribly grotesque and disfigured. It looked as though their flesh had been decomposing and all their limbs were twisted and out of proportion. Some displayed immense, long arms or abnormally large feet. They seemed to me to be the living dead. There were also gigantic rats and huge spiders at least three feet wide and two or three feet high. Yousef also saw snakes and worms, ranging from small to enormously large. Yousef was petrified and could not believe his eyes. His gaze followed the beasts up the sides of the wall and saw that there was a hole in the top of the cave. It was the entrance to an upward tunnel, approximately thirty-five feet in diameter. The fiendish creatures lined the tunnel walls a well. They were distinctly wicked. Their eyes were cauldrons of evil and death. Everything was filthy, stinking, rotten, and foul. There was one other distinguishing aspect about these creatures - they all seemed to possess a hatred for mankind. They were or attached in some fashion, to the cavern walls. Yousef was relieved to know that they could not reach him. Suddenly, Yousef began to ascend up through the tunnel. He didn't know how he was able to ascend or why. At first, he rose slowly, and as he went higher, he could view the vast wasteland of hell. Yousef could now see more of the enormous pit, which looked to be as much as a mile across. However, this was just a fraction of hell's space. To the right of the large inferno were thousands of small pits, as fat as Yousef could see. Each pit was no more than three to five feet across and four to five feet deep - each pit holding a single lost soul. As Yousef ascended into the darkness, the fear of those horrific beasts was all-encompassing. Yousef thought, Who could fight off just one of these creatures? ''No one could. Many were massive and strong. For an instant, he remembered a certain person he would see at a gym Yousef would go to time to time. He didn't know him, but he'd look upon him with amazement because he was so big, powerfully built, and strong. Yousef thought, ''Even he would be no match for the demons. '' As Yousef continued up, it seemed as if about thirty seconds had passed; then finally made it out of the pit. Yousef was horrified as he heard screams of an untold multitude of people crying out in torment. It was deafening. The terror-filled screams seemed to go right through him, penetrating his very being. He once heard about a television special where a news reporter spent a night in prison just to experience prison life firsthand. The prisoners were crying, moaning, and yelling all night long. He stated he couldn't sleep because of all the noise. The place where Yousef stood was far, far worse. Through the panic and deafening noise, Yousef struggled to gather his thoughts. ''I'm in hell! This is a real place, and I'm actually here! ''He frantically tried to understand, but it was inconceivable. ''Not me, ''Yousef thought, ''I'm a good person. ''The fear was so intense, he couldn't bear it, but again, Yousef couldn't die. This place was so terrifying, so intense, and so hostile that it would be impossible for him to exaggerate the horror. As Yousef stood, he actually felt darkness. It was not like the darkness on earth, he couldn't see anything, it was as though the darkness had its own power, a power that consumed him. The darkness was not simply the absence of light - it had a distinctive evil presence, a feeling of death, a penetrating evil. Yousef has heard scientists say that the darkness was somewhat of a black hole, the pull of the gravity was so strong, that it actually stops light from traveling, and it cannot escape from the hole. The darkness in hell is like that, It is so dark that it seemed to hinder any light from traveling. The only visible area was that which the flames exposed. The ground was all rock, barren and desolate. There was not one green thing, not one living thing, not one blade of grass, not one leaf on the ground - it was just a complete wasteland. Ezekiel 26:20 - ''"Then I will bring you down with those who descend into the Pit...and I will make you dwell in the lowest part of the earth, in places desolate from antiquity, with those who go down into the Pit." On earth, even deserts contain life that has adapted to its harsh environment and have natural beauty. But the place Yousef saw was barren - nothing like the desert. The air was filled with smoke, and a filthy, deathly, decaying odor hung in the oxygen-depleted atmosphere. It seemed as if all the oxygen had been sucked up by the high leaping flames in the distance. Yousef could barely breathe. The lack of oxygen in the atmosphere left me gasping for every little bit of air he could inhale. There was no humidity or moisture in the air. It was exhausting even to try to get just one breath. One of the worst sensations Yousef ever experienced was an insatiable thirst and dryness. Yousef was extremely thirsty. His mouth was so dry it felt as if he had been running through the desert for days. There was no water, no humidity in the air, no water anywhere. Yousef desperately longed for just one drop of water. Water is a life-giving substance, and in hell, there is no life of any kind. All is dead. With thoughts of utter hopelessness flooding Yousef's mind, he looked out at the desolate, barren cavern toward the flames. All the memories of what a wonderful life Yousef enjoyed was now a world apart, just a thing of the past. There was no work, no goals, no wisdom, and no opportunity to speak to anyone or to solve any kind of problem. No need to offer advice, help, or comfort of any kind. "Wasting away" permeated his being. After seeing jagged scales, bumps, and twisted limbs smelling their putrid, rotting odors and seeing the thick, smoke filled atmosphere, Yousef longed for his life back. Yousef wanted to talk and interact with someone, but to have an intelligent conversation - or simply any conversation - with a human being, now valued, was completely unattainable. All these things flashed through my mind. However, to entertain such memories was futile and would only lead to bitter disappointment and total frustration. How could Yousef accept the reality he was now faced with? It was a reality filled with an endless eternity of pain, loss, loneliness, and doom - a most miserable existence. It would be impossible. Yousef's brief moment of remembrance faded away, and once again he was faced with his present gruesome situation. His mental escape had lasted only a few seconds. I realized this horror would last for an eternity, and that knowledge thrust me back into a frantic state of mind. Yousef didn't even possess the thought of calling on God for help because he was there as one who didn't know God. The Lord didn't even come to mind. One of those demonic creatures grabbed Yousef and carried him back into the pit. It threw him on the floor, and another creature quickly grabbed his head and began to crush it. Then all four of the creatures were on top of him, each grabbing a leg or an arm as if Yousef was just lifeless prey. Yousef was so far beyond terrified that there are no words to describe it. They were just about to pull apart Yousef's body when, all of a sudden, he was forcefully taken out of their grasp and was thrown into the pit that he was in earlier. 900 years later Yousef was seen to be in a very small cave, which was considered to be his home. Yousef was holding a sword completely made out of the bones of 2 demons he killed. The demons that Yousef has slain were rather strong, which was a good thing since their bones are more potent and durable. It was a hassle but was definitely worth it. Considering Yousef's impressive craftsmanship in making very stable tools out of bones, he has also made an armor set as well as a bow and arrow to complete function; as well as refined them to be more compatible with his body. Yousef was currently slashing the air with tons of effort and precision as a form of a training regimen in order to enhance his strikes in the future, as well as try out and experiment new slashing techniques. Earlier, Yousef had done 300 pushups, 200 situps, 500 punches, and a 10-mile lap around a small area of hell near the location of his home, as well as some meditation, to stabilize his mind. Yousef does this most every day in order to get stronger, as well as gaining new combat skills instinctively so he is able to go toe to toe against tougher opponents. Some of you may be wondering, how is a human being able to do such training feats? particularly in hell? ''Well, as impossible as it may sound, Yousef was simply able to adapt to existences most terrifying metaphysical place. Granted it took him an extreme amount of time to do so. Yousef adapted so well, that he mastered his body in getting used to it, to where he gained huge benefits in doing so. Yousef has dealt with the fires of hell for approximately 900 years, to where the pain was completely non-existent to him, he once was able to meditate while on fire in order to master inner peace while extreme disruptive forces took hold of him. Yousef has also gotten used to the virtually depleted oxygen as well as no water, to where he has no need in being dependent on oxygen or water as a vital source of life since life is nowhere to be seen in hell; he can even refuse the need to sleep. Yousef can also withstand immense time lapses without food, even though he eats things such as cooked snakes and insects in order to gain protein. Yousef's body is definitely not like it was before he arrived to hell. He was a rather average build, nothing too special. Now, Yousef body, especially his arms and legs is extremely toned, rippling with muscle and mass; having him look like he could tango with the god, Hercules, himself. While Yousef was swinging the sword, he was completely stone-faced, completely rid of the concept of fear and friendliness he once had. Hell, as well as the painfully long time lapse he had in this wretched place, took a complete toll on him, he is a completely different person now. No longer has the terror of hell had hold of him, Yousef is mentally and physically a free man. Did Yousef felt hatred for God? Not likely, he simply found his existence to be nothing to him; that is Yousef's true and most powerful form of hatred, apathy. Yousef currently has a goal in mind, and that goal is bigger than anything he could imagine doing, yet Yousef's willpower pushes him to do so, and that goal is taking control over hell, and attacking heaven with it. Why? Well, not having the intention in taking over God's throne, since that is obviously impossible, but to decimate heaven itself, to show him that he is a man not to be trifled with. The fact the god, as well as his loyal angels, are able to casually pluck beings like himself into hell like if they were nothing but trash angers him, like if they were nothing but puny insects to them, insects that can easily be stomped on, Yousef had gotten a good example of this when he was rag-dolled by the many demons in his very early days in hell. You can call this a typical revenge story, but this is something Yousef is longing to do. The only way Yousef is able to do this is to get ahold of an armor set called ''Arkemas, an almighty armor set secretly created by the seven demon princes in order for Lucifer to wear in order to overpower his brother Michael, as well as many of the most powerful angels governing heaven; there were also been rumors spread around hell that the legendary armor set is potentially powerful enough to match even Jesus himself in power. Sadly, the attack was scrapped since the angels made the first attack on judgment day during the 2nd holy war, the angels overpowered hell's forces immensely, forcing them to retreat, especially Satan. Once the armor set is worn, the armor conjures up a flaming sword called The Tyrhung ''a sword unmatchable in combat prowess. Once an immovable object is combined with an unstoppable force, a true monster is made, a monster that outclasses hell in pure terror. In order to get this armor, Yousef needs to kill all 7 demon princes, since each demon prince has 1 armor piece each. Killing these demon princes isn't going to be a walk in a park, it's going to be a walk among a field of broken glass, so Yousef must have the necessary shoes to walk among that field. It has been said that there are various dark enchantment books in hell which contains spells of different varieties of power and enhancements, which is something Yousef must obtain in order to defeat these princes. Yousef smiled devilishly to himself, ''yes, what a plan this was, he thought. The thought of him taking control over hell, and putting fear destruction on those winged beings as well as the precious souls living lavish lives just puts a very big smile on his face. J. Robert Oppenheimer, 1949 - "Now I am become Death', the destroyer of worlds"'' Skillset '''Tier: At least 8-A | 7-A (with his Bone Armor and Sword) | Low 5-C (when using "Satan's Patience") | Unknown (continuously getting stronger) Attack Potency: '''Large Building Level | Moon Level | Unknown '''Speed:'' ''Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ reaction and combat speeds | Sub-Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: 'Superhuman | Class 100 | Class K | Unknown 'Striking Strength: 'Large Building Class | Large Mountain Class | Moon Class | Unknown 'Durability: 'Large Building Level | Island Level | Moon Level | Unknown 'Stamina: 'Godlike 'Range: '''Standard Melee Range | Hundreds of Meters (via bow and arrow) '''Standard Equipment: '''Fists | Refined Demon Bone Sword '''Intelligence: '''Above Average '''Powers and Abilities: Apprehension Immunity/Fearlessness: 'After being accustomed and overcoming the unimaginable terror of hell, the concept of fear and anxiety is no longer applicable to Yousef. 'Blindsight: Being able to adapt to the pitch black darkness of hell, Yousef had trained himself to optionally interact with his environment without the aid of vision. Contaminant Immunity: After being exposed to the most harmful of toxins in hell, Yousef's immune to even the deadliest of poisons. Craft Improvisation: During his years in hell, Yousef experimenting in crafting things with even the most improbable and obsolete objects, turning them into useful tools of war or assistance. Survival Intuition: During the immense time lapse in hell, Yousef learned the means of survival and is capable of pushing through the harshest environments and situations, as well as crafting weapons and tools with the most improbable items, through immense willpower and knowledge. Hunger Negation: 'Yousef's adaption to not eating for long periods of time enables him not to feel any hunger. 'Overexertion Immunity: Yousef immune to the effects of stress and exhaustion after being accustomed to it for so long. Oxygen Independence: 'Yousef has mastered an environment with little to no oxygen, enabling himself to become independent of it. 'Pain Suppression: After adapting to hell, a place of pain and suffering, Yousef can no longer feel pain; mentally, physically, or spiritually. Nigh-'Protected Senses:' After adapting to the deafening screams and the most unbearable and deadliest smells of hell, Yousef has grown immunity to extreme sounds and smells. Sleeplessness: Yousef has never slept once since he arrived in hell, having him being completely independent in feeling tired or having the need to sleep to regain physical energy. Spiritual Meditation: Meditating for 900 years, Yousef is a master of meditation; meditating through even the most extreme environments to the point where he entered a state of understanding. Yousef still meditates every day to remain this. Yousef also is able to Spiritual Healing he receives under his meditation as well. Strength Combat: When wearing his Refined Demon Bone armor, Yousef's strength increases tremendously, being able to defeat powerful monsters, humans, etc. with just his fists. Strong Soul: 'After being a master at meditation, especially training in doing so in hell, Yousef spirit is strong enough not to be manipulated by even the most cunning psychological and telepathic geniuses, and his will becoming unbreakable. 'Supernatural Swordsmanship: Yousef has trained the acts of using the sword for 900 years at the start of using a stick for practice. Enabling Yousef to achieve feats that are seemingly impossible such as cutting through nigh-invulnerable materials or deflecting things like the force of gravity. Supernatural Survivability: Yousef is able to survive the most horrific injuries without a wince and continue as if he just received a scratch. Temperature Immunity: (Heat) - Yousef has lived as well as being molded by the fires of hell to an extreme extent, to where he is no longer vulnerable to any type of heat or flame. Training Regimen: Yousef trains himself every day with the utmost pressurizing exercises in order to get stronger, with that, his power, as well as his knowledge, increases very slowly in time. Summoning: Yousef's first book of magic that he found revolves around summoning basic items. He is able to summon his Demon Bone Sword and Armor just by his will. Ultimate Technique: Satan's Patience: This is Yousef's most powerful move; this is when Yousef slowly digs deep into his consciousness, bringing up all the pain, torment, and suffering he received when he first arrived in hell, uses that to increase his physical condition, especially his speed, to insane levels; turning him into unstoppable killing machine, yet a machine with a mind fully intact. However, as a limitation of this technique, he can use it for a certain amount of time, after that, Yousef's strength goes way below his average strength. Yousef can only regain back his strength by meditating. When Yousef uses this technique, his pupils become a deep red in color, his eyes become bloodshot and a malicious dark red aura will begin to form around him. Feats: In Satan's Patience, Yousef once was able to slice an asteroid into a million pieces Was able to beat 5 demons who were 6 foot tall to death with his fists while wearing his demon bone armor Meditated while on fire Once used a pit of lava as a hot tub Weaknesses *Yousef's greatest weakness, a weakness that he cannot get away from is the fact that he is still human, and is capable of defeat. *Can be affected by some other elements, energy's, etc. other than any form of heat/fire, the cold is a very reasonable example. *Yousef can be overly cocky by how resistant and invulnerable he his. Quotes "Come, I'll cut all of you fuckers down before I could even get the chance to break a sweat..." "Don't worry, everybody has a shitty backstory; it's just the simple fact that mine is shittier than yours." "My strength, mental state, spiritual being; they are all gone, yet....the notion of potential is still there for me to grasp....." "I'll say God seems to have this laid-back management style I'm not crazy about. I'm pretty much anti-death. God looks by all accounts to be pro-death. I'm not seeing how we can get together on this issue he and I...." King of Hell: Yousef McCoy Skillset (Coming Soon...) Gallery 1505834851836-g5228qflb3-7bfe8196953acceb0123ba68bc01c067.jpg|''Yousef training with a stick in his early days in hell.'' 5th Circle.jpg|''Yousef traveling on the River of Styx'' demon_slayer_by_narandel-d6uaxyo.png|''The Arkemas and Tyrhung are the most powerful defensive and offensive tools ever created in hell.'' 25ca9f9ba8544aefc41f98f32da8304a--art-techniques-tre.jpg|''Misery'' 7db58ffd1ed7e214935f4b2901a4e388.jpg|''Neatly Trimmed'' hellfire-1000x480.jpg|''Welcome to the happiest place in existence.'' end-of-world-battle-scene-flatten1.jpg|''Judgement Day'' sisyphus-rolling-stone-granger.jpg|''Yousef encountering demons'' size_by_343guiltyspark-d4ty2ui.jpg|''Yousef's Refined Demon Bone Armor'' imageedit_6_8283183194.jpg|''Yousef's Demon Bone Sword'' imageedit_6_4739641852.jpg|''A better look...'' 09896f4f440982a9e5fae745570f78bc.jpg|''A model of Yousef's current body structure'' 6.-burning_monk_by_oxhopesshatterxo.jpg|''Yousef mediating while on fire in hell'' lanfranco-della-cha-render-tunica-hm-fronte-medio.jpg|''Yousef, without any armor wears a simple tunic'' Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet